


The less than quaint conundrum

by RiseFromTheInk



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Body Horror, How Do I Tag, Ink, Joey Drew Studios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseFromTheInk/pseuds/RiseFromTheInk
Summary: I am definitely going to chainge the titlethis is the story of two best freinds; max, and john.Both of which had bought the rights to the bendy franchise, including the studio itself,Located at the lower-east side of new york.Everything may start out fine and dandy, but how will they fare when the find a giant machine in the basement? Read and find out!
Comments: 1





	The less than quaint conundrum

It was a day like any other day, unless you were max and john,who had just reterned from the estate sale of the drew residence

"I still can't belive we own the bendy franchise! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!" max screamed at the top of his lungs,  
"calm down max, you're making a scene" john exclaimed. "Look max, i know you're exited and all that, but can we at leace wait until we get back to the house? John said.  
"oh fine" max said with the slightest bit of annoyance in his voice

Later  
\-------  
"So tomorrow, we're going to go check the studio building to make sure it's safe to work in, ok?" Dave said matter of factly,  
" ok fine...... Welp! I'm goin' to bed! see you tomorrow!  
"I guess i am too then, goodnight i guess."  
" night night! "

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
